1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printhead/paperdrive mechanism and in particular to a mechanical arrangement which allows the parts associated with the mechanism to be quickly and easily assembled into a self-contained unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical prior art printhead/paperdrive mechanisms include many fastening parts such as nuts, bolts, screws, etc. for assembling the various components of the mechanism together in an operating environment. The inclusion of so many parts increases the number of manufacturing operations and time required to assemble the mechanism as well as the labor and material costs. It is desirable to provide a printhead/paperdrive mechanism which would eliminate as many parts required for assembly as possible, be self-contained and yet be simple in design and assembly and reliable in operation.